YamanakaItsumoAi
'C'haracter First Name: Itsumo Ai 'Character Last Name:' Yamanaka 'IMVU Username:' ItsumoAi 'Nickname:' Itsy 'Age:' 16 'Date Of Birth:' 04/04/191 An (After Naruto) 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Hidden leaf Village 'Height:' 160 cm 'Weight:' 50 kg 'Blood Type:' A+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tatoos:' a Cresent moon birthmark 'Affilation:' Yonshigakure No Sato 'Family:' ' ' KireiHemiYamanaka (Twin Sister) 'Relationship Status:' Taken By Neoku(ISeiketsuI) 'Personality:' She is a vary shy and kept to herself person with a larger then life personality. She trys to look at everything with a positive attitude even when things seem impossible. She is vary focused on her studies and wants to do what ever she can to prove that she can do everything anyone else can do. She is vary protective over those people that she calls her friends and when she is with them she is a fun outgoing person willing to try anything and help them with what ever they need. She is a vary caring person. 'Behaviour:' She is a vary well behaved young girl and for her age she is vary self-sufficient. She is vary friendly now though she is still a vary shy girl that sometimes will not speak to people she does not know well enough. She is most calm when she is in the village something about it calms her. She has her two kittens the one she found Neko on her way to the village and the one Neoku gave her Nemo she is always happy when she has them with her and if they are present you can not get her in a bad mood unless you hurt one of them. 'Nindo:' "Just because im diffrent than you does not mean i can't kick your butt" 'Character Shinibi Information' 'Sensei:' HatakeSetsuko ' ' 'Bloodline/Clan:' Yamanaka Clan 'Ninja Class:' Genin 'Element One:' Katon(Fire) 'Element Two:' Fuuton(Air) 'Weapon of choice:' Kunai 'Strengths:' Taijutsu 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu and water 'Chakra Color:' Red 'DataBook' 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Genin: 50 Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 15 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): ' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): ' '''Total: 35 Pieces 'Jutsu:' *Clone Technique - E Rank *Body Replacement Technique - E Rank *Transformation Technique - E Rank *Rope Escape Technique - E Rank NinJutsu: *HIdden Needles Technique-D Rank Taijutsu: *Leaf_Whirlwind- D Rank Fire Jutsu: *Fire_Release:_Running_Fire C-Rank Learned From TakedaInkroe *Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique C-Rank Learned fromTakedaInkroe *Fire_Release:_Dragon_Fire_Technique C-Rank Learned from TakedaInkroe *Fire_Release:_Flame_Bullet C-Rank Learned from SaiyukiReizeiPaymon Yamanaka Clan Jutsu *Yamanaka Clan Telepathy *Mind_Body_Switch_Technique 'Allies:' All Memberes of Yonshigakure. 'Enemies:' Anyone who is a threat to Yonshigakure and her teammates. 'Background Information:' A tiny baby was crawling through the woods not far from the land of fire. The child was no more than a month old a man who had been from a small village not far outside the land of fire saw the little baby and wondered how it could be so far out on its own. The man took the child in unknowing of who or what she was and named her Itsumo witch meant forever. The little girl grew up and her hair grew long it was the color of snow and her blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires the combination had never been seen by them before. It was clear to the man and to all those in the small village she was extremely different then the other children. The people shunned her and the children bullied her, however the man did everything he could to train her so that she could defend herself from the others. When Itsumo turned 9 years old she knew she had learned all the hand to hand combat and hunting skills he could teach her. He told her to go forth and explore new lands to venture and find who she was, and where she belonged. Itsumo left the small village that day and wondered south away from the village that she was raised in. She would find she explored for the next three years different places, never staying in once place long because most treated her as an outcast though she was young they were not vary welcoming. Itsumo ca me across a large gate one time. She was welcomed there with such kindness and acceptance even though she looked very different from the others though she meets a few with white hair like her though none also had the sapphire blue eyes. She would stay there for awhile before asking if she could stay and become one of them. She was allowed to say and was accepted as a Genin with Kelcius as her Sensei. Itsy took the exams but after facing illness she had to wirthdrawl from the Chunin exams She has been training Hard for two years now since then with the Kage in Fire Jutsu so that she can stand a better chance in the exam in the future. Now pared with Nobu and being part of Team Rhino she is focused completly on her training she will let no one or nothing get in her way. She has once again become Isolated and alone even though her twin sister is not far away from her. However others coming back to the village and an old crush might change the isolated Itsy back to her friendly bubbly self. Itsy was Once again Switched from Team Nobu to Team Setsu we shall see how things go from here. 'Roleplaying Library' 'Traning Role-Play:' Training_Team_Kelcius Training With Sai and Ryu - Taijutsu! Training_At_Ryus_Training_Grounds Sparring_in_the_playground Kunai_Training_with_the_Genin_part_2 Academy_Training_Session-_Kaito_Ryu Training_The_Twins Learning_of_a_Fire_Jutsu Playground_Sparring Yamanaka_Twins_Learning_Clan_Jutsu Team_Bonding:_A_Whole_New_Level 'Spar's' Training_Spar_Kelcius_Vs_Itsumo Spar_Chihiro_Vs_Itsy Fun_at_the_Gate:_Spar_Itsy_vs._Haru Spar:_Setsu_Vs_Itsy Attacking_her_Genins_-_Team_Soudai(Itsy vs. Chi at End) 'Village Role-Play:' Genin_Bonding_time_in_the_Village Ramen_Shop_Role-Play_(10-17-12) Village_and_training_roleplay_(10/17/12 Village_RP_(10-19-12) One_CRAZY_day_in_the_village_10/19/12 Yonshigakure_Village_RP_Oct_22/12 'Gate Role-Play:' Neoku_and_Itsumo_Roleplay_at_Yonshi_Gate Neoku_Itsumo_and_Yume_roleplay_at_Yonshi_gate Continued Neoku_and_Itsumo_Roleplay_at_Yonshi_Gate Gate_Role-Play(10-16-12) Gate_RP (11/11/12) 'Exam's and Test Role-Plays:' Exams_Team_Ryu_Vs_Sai Chuunin_Exams:_Itsumo_vs_Kanarime 'Character Building Role-Plays:' Could_they_be_twins Itsy's Date with Soudai 'Random Role-Plays's' Teammates_have_there_Issues Genin_Bonding_over_ramen Itsy's Hiding spot Discovered The_Academy_Students_Fun_in_the_Playground_and_a_suprise A_Ryu_Reunion Category:Genin Category:Team Setsu